evil past is coming back
by mink92
Summary: magnus's ex lover has come back he tried to kill her once and is trying to again. ashley and will vowel they will find the man.ashley because she's blood but will because he has feelings for magnus. magnus is taken and only john can help save her


The sky outside was dark and rain was dripping down the window, there was a light layer of fog beginning to settle around the sanctuary and it was only 7 in the morning. Will, Ashley, Henry and Bigfoot where all sitting in the conference room well Ashley was pacing looking like she was gonna hit something. They where meant to have a meeting at 6:30 but Magnus hadn't shown up which was very unusual for her.

"ok that's it" Ashley threw her hands in the air and the others turned to face her "she is half an hour late I'm going to go see where she is" with that she turned and pulled the double doors open and walked briskly out, followed closely by will, Henry and Bigfoot.

"Ashley has your mum ever been this late to anything?" will asked as he matched her pace, they rounded the corner before Ashley stoped dead in her tracks and went extremely pale. "Ashley what, what's wrong" will grabbed Ashley by the arm. Henry and Bigfoot had concerned looks on there faces and all three where waiting for Ashley to speak.

"um there was one time when she was late, she um…..oh god she's going to kill me for telling you….there was this man about 80 years ago they where lovers but she fell out of love with him and he became obsess with her, he kidnapped her and well he was just physio and you can yes what he did. She was found but the man disappeared." Ashley began to walk again and the others followed her into the elevator.

"wow it's a god thing that he wasn't an abnormal that could control her thoughts or something or else that could be why she didn't show up for the meeting" Henry wiped a bead of sweat from his head and gulped loudly when he saw the look Ashley gave him. "Oh come on your telling me he was an abnormal that could control thoughts" Ashley nodded her head. Henry grumbled something about him going to keep his mouth shut from now on.

she rolled her eyes at Henry " how do you think he got her away from hear 80 years ago oh and from under the noses of john and James" she sighed heavily and shoved her hands in her pockets leaving the others stunned out of words.

The lift stopped and as the doors opened they could hear screaming. All four rushed from the lift and entered Magnus's room only to find her sprawled out on the bed in what looked like a fit, tears pouring from her face and her screaming out in true, pure pain. Ashley immediately went to go to her mother's aid but will held her back, by will's straining arms.

"Will let me go I have to help her" Ashley screamed at him in the most desperate voice he had heard anyone use before. She then pushed him making him stumble backwards but he yelled out just in time

"Ashley if you force her to wake up you could do more damage" he looked at Ashley who stopped and stared at him helplessly, with anger there as well. He couldn't see why she looked at him as if he didn't care about Magnus but she new nothing about his feelings towards her because he hadn't told a sole. He hadn't told a sole of the tingling he felt when she was near him about the dreams he had where his imagination took hold. He shook himself out of his daydream when Magnus let out a blood curdling scream. "ok you three hold her down so she doesn't hurt herself" Ashley, Henry and Bigfoot all moved into positions around Magnus and held her so she could not move around as much while will seated himself behind her resting her head in his lap. He looked up at the others "no matter how much pain she is in you cant force her to wake you got it" when he received nods and a grunt from them he looked down at Magnus's troubled face and place a hand gently on her face. She flinched which was a good sign, he took a deep breath then spoke softly to her, it was almost a whisper.

"Magnus, Helen its Dr Zimmerman, will, can u hear me" he gently moved his finger tips over her face, and she shifted uneasily under his touch.

All of the sodden she screamed out "will, will, help, help" she jerked and started breathing rapidly the other three held onto her more tightly

"Helen shh it's gonna be ok don't struggle I'm right here with you" her breathing slowed slightly. "Helen I need you to describe where you are" he waited for a moment.

"Will why isn't she talking, what's wrong" Ashley let go of Magnus momentarily and she started jerking and let out a scream.

"Ashley just hold on" will yelled at her then turned his attention back to the women lying in his arms he new that if he didn't get her to wake up soon, very soon he would loose her and he wasn't going to let that happen. He rubbed circles on her checks. "Helen tell me what do you see" this time she answered him in a raspy and scared voice.

"Will its dark and cold, I'm in a room….there's a-a bed and…oh god han-hancuffs. A-a door oh god it's opening….will I'm scared help, help" she broke out in a cold sweat and started shaking violently. Tears where streaming down her face.

"Helen hold on just hold on" he had tears in his eyes, he was losing her he couldn't loose her not now, not like this. "Helen hold on just a little longer, don't give up please don't give up" he spoke aloud and let tears fall from his troubled eyes. "Helen listen to me" he rubbed his fingers in a circular motion in the opposite direction he had been. She flinched under his touch and began screaming again.

"Will make h-him stop…aaahhhh, get him o-off, will help I'm sc-sc-scared" she was shaking violently and there was no colour in her face. He looked at his angels face and saw her almost gone; he had to get her out now.

"Helen listen closely I know you're scared and that he's hurting you but only you can escape. You just have to do one little thing for me ok" she let out a cry and he took that as a response. "Helen you have to think of the happy things in your life ok, anything that's happy. you do that and you get away, you just have to think" he continued with the circles and he could see her eyes moving behind her eyelids, all off the sudden she started thrashing knocking Henry flying and smacking Ashley and Bigfoot around as well, but through all that will held on and continued the circles, all off the sudden her eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position.

She looked around wildly then saw the room was gone and she was in her room, she went to move and felt a body behind her she panicked and swung her arms wildly around but will grabbed them and she looked into his eyes and saw happiness. "Will" she half pleaded as if she was still dreaming

"Yeah Helen it's me its ok your safe" she leaned onto his chest and sobbed

"Will is she gonna be ok?" Ashley came around and flung her arms around her mother and looked at will with glassy eyes

"I don't know" he answer truthfully and she believed him. She looked at her mother and all of the sudden a rage built up inside of her she stepped backwards and punched the wall.

"Aahhh I swear mum I am going to find him and kill the son of a bitch" she yelled it out as a vowel but was cut short by Magnus who leaned off will and spoke as sternly as she could.

"Ashley no you cant go after him please just let me rest and we can talk later" she grabbed her head and flopped backwards "I need sleep but I…"

"I know I'll stay I promise I wont leave you" will laid her down and took the chair Bigfoot offered him and sat by Magnus. The others left the room leaving him alone with his angel, his angel who had nearly died in his arms, his angel who was in trouble and his angel who he would save.


End file.
